


Tea Leaves and Flower Crowns

by SunshineBabie



Series: Lena and Toren Drabbles [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dogs, Drabble, Fluff, Other, Plotless, just impulsive lena and toren, soft date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:06:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineBabie/pseuds/SunshineBabie
Summary: Just Lena and Toren going on a picnic date with their dog.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s)
Series: Lena and Toren Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829920
Kudos: 1





	Tea Leaves and Flower Crowns

The breeze brushed around them in soft wafts. Soft giggles filled the air. A dog barked and hopped near the two, chasing a bee away from its flower. Lavenders, poppies, tulips, daisies, and various other flowers, weeds, and grasses laid in front of them, next to them, and under them. 

Hands tangled stems together quickly, bounding together the mix of flowers that surrounded them. Herbal teas were drunken and sandwiches made with love and care were shared and eaten. The playing golden retriever would occasionally stop for a swift gulp of water before going back and terrorizing the wildlife.

A finished crown was set atop Lena’s hair and a daisy ended up behind Toren’s ear. Glances full of adoration were shared and playful kisses were placed onto each other’s faces. The two grinning from ear to ear as they held hands. 

Just one peaceful afternoon together. 

=♡=

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ♡
> 
> I hope you have a lovely day, night and week :]
> 
> I will be back with another post one day!! Just wait 
> 
> Okay bye bye now!!


End file.
